Ed Astray
by captainswagswag
Summary: Snubbed from Kevin's birthday party, Eddy decides to pretend his parents died to earn Kevin's sympathy and be invited! How will he be able to pull it off? First custom EEnE episode of mine.


**I came up with an idea for my own EEnE episode, so here it is! I don't own Ed, Edd n' Eddy.**

* * *

The school bell rang, and the Eds left the building. "Ugh, I'm glad tomorrow's Friday," said Eddy.

"I must admit, this week was a little more strenuous than usual," agreed Edd.

"My hands smell like wet diapers!" said Ed. Edd and Eddy gave him a weird look, but turned when they heard something.

"Here you go, Nazz! Here's one for you Rolf!" said Kevin. He was passing out invitations to the other kids. "Jimmy, Sarah, and Jonny!" He then left, but when he heard Jonny clear his throat, he turned around and gave another one to Plank while saying, "And Plank." He then walked to the Eds, stopped, and pretended to shuffle his pockets while saying, "Oops! I ran out of invitations! Guess you can't go!" He then laughed as he walked off.

Eddy growled and said, "I'm tired of not getting any respect!"

"Eddy, scamming people out of their money is not how you earn respect," said Edd.

"Wait a minute; I know how to get invited to Kevin's birthday party tomorrow!" said Eddy. "I'm gonna pretend my parents died, throw a funeral before the kids can go to the party, and bingo!"

Ed and Edd stared at Eddy. "THAT IS THE MOST INSANE IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!" bellowed the orange-shirted one.

"Got any better ideas, sockhead?" taunted Eddy. "You know he's not gonna cough 'em up by just asking."

"Eddy, I SURE hope you know what you're doing!" cried Edd.

"Relax, sockhead. Come on; let's go to my place, and I'll explain the plan," said Eddy. Edd groaned as the trio walked away.

The three were standing in Eddy's garage. There were two long boxes. "You two are going to be inside these boxes tomorrow," explained Eddy.

"When are we getting out?" asked Edd.

"Once I get the invitation, and those poor saps leave!"

"What about _our_ invitations, Eddy?"

" _Your_ invitations? You never said you wanted to go!"

Edd sighed. "True. Carry on."

"I'll say you two couldn't make it. I'll say you're getting a head start on the next unit, and lumpy got grounded for a terrible test score!"

"Hey; I only get grounded if I get worse than a 50, Eddy!" said Ed, while holding up an already moldy sheet of paper that said 60 on it.

Eddy snatched the paper and taped a sticky note with a 40 on it over the 60. "Show _that_ to Sarah."

A despondent Ed clutched Eddy's shirt and said, "I DON'T WANT TO, EDDY!"

Eddy pushed Ed to the ground and said, "She's gonna find out anyway, stupid!"

As if on cue, "ED!" The Eds turned and saw Sarah standing by the garage entrance. "Mom wants to know your math grade, mister!" Ed reluctantly showed her his "40." "MOOM! ED MADE A 40!" Sarah yelled out as she left.

Ed glared at Eddy and said, "You got me grounded, Eddy."

"Do you want this scam to work or not?" asked Eddy, not at all caring about Ed's predicament. He snatched Ed's test and said, "And I'll take that, thanks."

"Aw, you don't want me to keep that yucky 40? Of course I want your scam to work, little buddy!" Ed said happily.

"One, don't call me little. Two, bingo!" said Eddy.

The next day at school, the Eds and the kids were in the cafeteria. The kids were all together, Ed and Edd were at another table, and Eddy, feigning misery, was by himself. He was looking down, sniffling. Soon, he started pretending to bawl, yelling out, "WHY?! WHY-HY-HY?!"

The kids looked at Eddy. While Kevin looked unimpressed, the others reacted with varying degrees of concern. "What's _his_ problem?" asked an annoyed Kevin.

"I don't know," answered Nazz. She then motioned for Eddy to join their table, and he did so. "What happened?" she asked him.

"My parents are DEAD!" Eddy cried out.

The kids looked at each other with varying degrees of concern. "Avast! Eddy's ancestors have kicked the bucket! It is truly a time of mourning!" said Rolf.

"They were too young! I don't wanna be put into my brother's care!" added Eddy.

Rolf and Kevin exchanged nervous glances upon hearing Eddy's brother get mentioned. "Dude, I'm so sorry to hear that, man," said Kevin. He hands Eddy three of the same slips he was passing out the previous day. "Here. You and your friends can come."

Eddy sniffled and said, "Thanks. I'll try to make it. I'm gonna have a private burial of them before the party at my house, if anyone's interested."

All of the kids voiced their interests in going to that. The bell then rang, and everyone left the cafeteria.

Eddy had rejoined Ed and Edd, who were holding the slips Eddy had transferred over from Kevin. "You managed to get us all invited? I must say, I'm starting to warm up to your scam, Eddy," said an impressed Edd.

Eddy pulled out Ed's test from the previous day and said, "And I still have this to prove my claims! Kevin's party, here we come!"

The scene was now back to Eddy's garage. Eddy was wearing a black tuxedo, while Ed and Edd were getting inside their respective boxes. Once they were in, Eddy pulled out some gray duct tape and placed a strip over each of his friends' mouths. "Now I want you two to remain silent. There's no way this scam is failing," he said. He then added a much longer strip of tape over the boxes, sealing them.

Just then, the kids came. "Hello, Ed boy! Would you like some assistance carrying the caskets bearing your treasured ancestors?" asked Rolf.

"Sure, Rolf," said Eddy.

"Urban Rangers, assist Eddy in carrying the caskets bearing his treasured ancestors!" ordered Rolf. Jonny and Jimmy came forward and helped Eddy and Rolf respectively carry the boxes to the grass by the driveway. "Nice suit, Eddy!" complimented Jonny.

"Thanks Jonny." Once they put the boxes down, the Urban Rangers joined the other three kids on the other side of the driveway. Eddy cleared his throat and said, "It is with great displeasure that I announce the passing of my parents, Mike and Rachel. If it weren't for them, I would be living with my older brother Terry instead, and he is a man of my nightmares. Ed and Double D couldn't make it, because Double D wanted to get a head start on the next math unit, and Ed got grounded for making a 40 on the latest math test." Eddy held up Ed's math test. Kevin giggled, but stopped when Nazz elbowed him sternly. "Sarah can confirm; she's Ed's brother and she saw the test yesterday." The other kids looked at Sarah, who nodded, confirming Eddy's statement.

Eddy motioned towards a hole next to him and said, "If the Urban Rangers may be so kind to help me carry the caskets over to the hole next to me and help me bury them."

The Urban Rangers walked over, but then…

"That tape was delicious!" said Ed.

"What the?!" sputtered Eddy.

Suddenly, Ed's box was undone, as he had grabbed the longer stripe of tape as well. "ED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Eddy.

"Hold on a minute!" said an angry Kevin. "I thought he was grounded!"

"He-he was!" stammered a confused Sarah.

Kevin ripped the tape off the other box, and when he saw Edd with his mouth taped, he ripped the tape over his mouth off. He then snatched the test out of Eddy's hand and took the sticky note off, revealing Ed's actual grade.

"Huh?" Sarah asked, still confused.

The other five kids glared at the Eds and Sarah. "There's only one thing left to do," said Eddy.

The Eds and Sarah were running from the other kids, and Eddy screamed, "RUUUUUN!" Of course, the other kids were faster. They tackled the foursome, and Kevin and the Urban Rangers ripped their tickets up. As Jimmy ripped Sarah's, he said, with a disapproving look on his face, "I'm sorry Sarah, but this is for your own good!"

As the others left, Sarah started crying. Ed pulled her into his right armpit and said, "Aw, don't cry, baby sister! You still have me!" Sarah sniffed, then passed out. "OH NO! My baby sister is _dead_ , guys!"

"She passed out because you _stink_ , Lumpy!" Eddy said angrily, partially from Ed's obliviousness to his lack of hygiene, but more so for being the cause of the scam's failure.

Edd, who was where Ed's left armpit was, sniffed, and also passed out. "OH NO, EDDY! Double D is dead, too!"

The camera irised in on Eddy, who said, "Shut up, Lumpy."

* * *

 **Yep! I made Sarah get punished as well because she had a significant enough part in the scam, whether she realized it or not. Also, this would be an example of when all three Eds warrant the punishment, due to the scam being Eddy's idea, along with him hosting it, and Ed and Edd had roles in the scam by being inside the "coffins," and Ed was also why the scam fell apart.**

 **Total Drama Domination Episode 48 is _still_ being worked on. I'm on the second part of the challenge (I'm on the superhero one, the obstacle course). There will be a double elimination, with the first of which already written. I'm just saying all of this because it's been over a year since 47 came out. Until I say I'm done, Domination is still going.**

 **Reading and reviewing appreciated!**


End file.
